O Rei e A Rainha
by Historias de Animes
Summary: Ichigo morreu protegendo Karin antes de se encontrar com Rukia, ele e sua amiga caem no vázio chamado Hueco Mundo habitado por várias criaturas com máscaras brancas. Ele só não entende como foi parar ali? Como também por que ele possui uma máscara também? Além disso, por que ele não se lembra de nada de sua vida a não ser o seu nome e uma estranha menina de cabelos escuros?
1. Chapter 1

**Sinceramente Bleach é uma obra de arte de bastante respeito com uma qualidade de primeira nos traços e uma boa história que envolve o leitor, porém ninguém pode negar que nela existiam algumas peripécias e uma delas é Orihime e o seu par com Ichigo que chega a ser chato. Outro fato importante e eu achei estranho é que a energia espiritual de Ichigo é tão grande que afeta as pessoas próximas a ele como Inoue e Chad que desenvolveram poderes, então por que não afetou Tatsuki que é amiga de Ichigo desde a infância muito antes destes dois afinal a energia espiritual deveria afetar a todos. Contudo, isso não parece que aconteceu e na boa Tatsuki tava na cara que seria uma boa personagem para se desenvolver com tutela de Yoruichi até o fato que ela é campeã de Karatê seria uma boa ligação. Porém, nada disso foi usado e ela só ficou como coadjuvante secundária, nem como coadjuvantemente ela foi visto que ela foi expulsas das verdadeiras tramas da série. Por isso, Tite Kubo parabéns você desperdiçou uma excelente personagem.**

Ichigo estava desesperado seu corpo estava estraçalhado, no total foram cinco costelas quebradas, pulmão esquerdo perfurado, 10 vértebras das costas esmagadas, sua perna direita foi arrancada e seus braços foram esmagados. No entanto, ele estava vivo. No liminar entre a vida e a morte, ele olha para o lado e vê Tatsuki com um buraco no meio do peito e com os braços arrancados, ela é a sua amiga de infância desde as suas aulas de karatê quando sua mãe ainda era viva e desde então a dupla se tornou muito ligada. A sua amizade era tão grande que até as suas irmãs mais novas, Yuzu e Karin, chamavam a menina de cabelos escuros de nee-san (irmã mais velha). Contudo, eles não eram normais afinal desde quando ver fantasmas era uma coisa comum para adolescentes de 15 anos e foi essa capacidade que os levou a essa situação.

 **(Flashback)**

Sua irmã mais nova Karin arrumou uma briga na escola e Ichigo foi o responsável de trazer ela de volta para casa. Tatsuki se ofereceu para acompanhar ele, ao chegarem na escola de Karin pegaram ela na diretoria e a estavam levando a para casa. Quando no meio do caminho Ichigo e Karin entraram numa calorosa discursão.

Ichigo. -Você devia se acalma Karin, esse seu comportamento violento pode lhe levar a situações perigosas.

Karin. -Você não tem o direito de dizer isso comigo Ichi-nii, você faz a mesma coisa que eu.

Tatsuki. -Ela tem razão vocês dois são muito parecidos. Lembra que eu ainda tenho que salvar a sua pele quando a briga é demais para você.

Ichigo afaga a cabeça de Karin e fala. -Você está do lado de quem Tatsuki? Além disso, você não devia causar tantos problemas Karin.

Karin afasta a mão de Ichigo e diz. -Eu não causo problemas Ichi-nii. Seu idiota.

Karin saiu correndo até chegar a um parque próximo, ela então viu uma criatura imensa no campo com três patas e garras que olharam para ela. Karin gritou chamando a atenção da criatura.

Hollow. -Então você pode me ver, sua energia espiritual parece deliciosa.

O monstro tenta engolir Karin, mas Ichigo salva Karin a empurrando lhe tirando do local de ataque. Ichigo olha para o monstro e coloca Karin atrás dele para protegê-la. Tatsuki chega ao local e fica observando preocupada com Ichigo e Karin.

Monstro. -Mais pessoas com energia espiritual elevada, eu vou devorá-los.

Ichigo. -Tatsuki ! Karin! Corram!

Karin corre até Arisawa, Ichigo tenta atrair a atenção do monstro, mas é ignorado, pois ele avança em direção a Tatsuki e Karin. O monstro estava preste a acerta Karin com a sua garra, quando Tatsuki se coloca na frente dela sendo apunhalada. Ichigo e Karin olham horrorizados, Tatsuki se vira para Karin.

Tatsuki diz. -Fuja.

Karin corre desesperada em direção a casa, o monstro tenta perseguir ela, mas Ichigo pula nas suas costas. O monstro esmaga Ichigo num poste e arranca de suas costas pela perna direita a arrancando no processo, e o joga no chão. Tatsuki tenta segura o mostro por trás, mas ele arranca seus braços e a joga no chão ao lado de Ichigo, o monstro devoraria a sua cabeça, mas Ichigo se coloca no local de Tatsuki e o monstro morde os seus dois braços os esmagando.

Ichigo. -Parece que vamos juntos Tats.

Tatsuki. -Espero lhe encontrar no pois vida Ichi.

Os dois estavam de um lado do outro quando o chão ao redor deles começou a rachar e um poço de escuridão se abriu como uma boca os engolindo. Eles caíram num deserto com um céu negro acima, e estavam cercados por minhões de monstros que também possuíam máscaras brancas.

 **(Flashback)**

Eles não tinham certeza do que aconteceu naquele dia, mas os dois sabiam.

Os dois morreram naquele dia por uma criatura grotesca com uma máscara branca.

Foram devorados por mais monstros de máscara branca.

E agora eram enormes monstros de máscaras brancas.

 **Então é isso minha gente, eu prefiria seguir a rota que Ichigo se transforma num Hollow em vez de um Shinigami, afinal mesmo com Isshin e Urahara na cidade é estranho que nenhum Hollow tenha se aproximado dele quando ele era mais novo, nem como Grand Fish não o matou junto com a sua mãe. Além disso, eu fiquei com raiva de Isshin que sabendo que seu filho e filha podiam ver espíritos não fez nada nem os avisou dos perigos, invês disso preferiu agir como ignorante mesmo depois do fato acima. Então é isso espero que deixem seus comentários sobre opiniões da história e se acharem interessante podem marcar para seguir a história ou mesmo colocar nos favoritos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessa ssemana e na próxima eu irei só postar histórias das novas séries, essa foi de bleach a próxima será de Girl of the Wild's, um quadrinho coreano que eu gostei e esse provavelmente não será a única Manwha que eu irei trazer então se gostarem deixem nos comentários suas opiniões.**

Um imenso vazio preencheu o seu ser esvaziando sua humanidade, ele não sabia quem ele era, nem o que ele era. Imagens rasgavam a sua mente em pedaços, nenhuma se destacava sobre a outra até parar num homem de cabelos laranjas e olhos negros. Ele estava em cima de um prédio enorme, por onde ele olhava podia ver arranha-céus de uma cidade grande.

'Quem é ele?' FInalmente ele conseguiu pensar com clareza no enorme mar de caos que era a sua mente. Sua cabeça foi tomado de visões de animais, pessoas e até criaturas máscaradas. Todas as lembraças desses seres encheram a sua cabeça 'Eles são eu, ou não? Então quem sou eu?'

Parecia uma eternidade, as memórias vinham e iam na sua cabeça a uma velocidade insana. No entanto uma memória subjugou as outras, era o menino de cabelos laranjas sentado numa sala com uma menina de sua idade ao seu lado no sófa e duas meninas mais novas sentadas no meio da sala, as duas abrinham presentes e tinha um bolo em cima da mesa. Ele se lembrou dessas pessoas, a menina ao seu lado e as duas crianças. A menina mais velha se virou para ele e disse seu nome...Ichigo.

Ele acordou, olhando em volta ele se viu no meio de uma floresta morta, ao seu lado havia várias criaturas monstruosas que o cercavam. Todos eram imensamente grande com panos pretos e máscaras iguais. Ele então notou que ele estava do mesmo tamanho, seu corpo era imenso como o outros, mas havia duas diferenças, uma sua máscara não era igual aos dos outros e outra era que ele era branco.

De repente ele sentiu uma imensa fome, ele então fez uma coisa que jamais pensou em fazer, se movendo nem por necessidade ou vontade. Tudo era apenas instinto puro. Ele mordeu a criatura mais perto dele arrancando um pedaço e engoliu.

Ele notou que depois disso sua fome diminuiu um pouco e uma pequena satisfação tomou conta dele, ele aprendeu o que precisava fazer, ele precisava devorar. E mordeu o monstro do seu lado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vozes todas gritavam na minha mente, ela ressoavam e martelavam dentro de mim gritando e tentando sobressair uma as outras. Uma criança perdida, um cão abandonado ou um bebado. Todas faziam parte da mesma pessoa agora. Eram memórias de tudo ou todos que faziam parte de uma mesma pessoa agora, elas gritavam umas com as outras tentando ser a mais forte. No entanto, entre tantas vozes agudas, estridentes, asperas e tristes. Uma pequena voz melancolíca se sobresaia no grupo. A voz suave de uma menina se destacava no meio de tantas.

Uma memória tomou conta das demais, uma menina sentada num banco da praça. Ela tinha uma cabelos curtos e negros e um rosto suave, ela estava com um menino de cabelos laranjas e conversavam tranquilamente. Ela ouvia o menino murmura algumas palavras, mas ela não conseguia ouvir. Até que uma palavra se destacou entre as demais, ele a chamava e dizia o seu nome... Tatsuki.

Ela despertou para se ver cercada por monstros de proporções gigantescos, eles estavam vestidos panos pretos e usavam máscaras iguais. Ela olhou para o céu e tudo que viu era negro para cima, ao seu redor havia árvores que o cercavam, era uma paisagem desolada que tudo que se via era nada além de monstros.

Mas todos os seus pensamentos desapareceram quando um vázio lhe atingiu o seu corpo, ela se sentia esfomeada quando uma fome consumia sua alma. Ela sentiu seu instinto tomar conta dela e morder o primeiro monstro que viu na sua frente, ele caiu no chão desaparecendo sem deixar sangue nem nada. Sua fome recuou um pouco, ela se virou para outro monstro e ela ainda estava com fome. Ela o devorou sem piedade.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDias depoisXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo estava devorando outro Menos Grande quando algo lhe chamou sua atenção, era outra criatura só que muito menor do que ele. Ele tinha garras e e uma cauda, uma máscara distinta com traços na horinzontal e seu corpo parecia um macaco. Ele olhou para Ichigo e falou.

-O que temos aqui um Gillian que pensa? Embora eu nunca vi um que com características tão distintas como você. Sua máscara tem desenhos vermelhos e chifes, além disso você é branco.

Ichigo tentou falar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi soltar um alto grito sem sentido, ele percebeu que não podia dizer sequer uma palavra. O Adjucha menor ri e fala.

-Não perca seu tempo Gillian, vocês não pode falar. O máximo que lixos como vocês podem fazer gritar como desesperados. Você não merece está na presença de Sarutobi, aquele que comanda essa parte da floresta do menos.

Ichigo ficava cada vez mais irritado com a atitude desse sujeito Sarutobi, esse macaco precisava aprender uma lição de até onde sua arrogância pode chegar. Ichigo balança sua mão enorme que acerta o macaco o mandando para o chão.

Sarutobi se levanta irritado. -Você acha que pode me desafiar White, eu irei acabar com o lixo que é você.

Sarutobi começa reunir energia espiritual em sua boca lentamente formando uma bola vermelha, Ichigo estava confuso por essa ação 'O é isso?' Sarutobi dispara a bola vermelha que acerta o braço de Ichigo o aniquilando completamente. O macaco ri com uma gargalhada sinistra.

Sarutobi. -Essa é a diferença entre nós Gillian, esse é o poder do meu Cero.

No entanto, o que aconteceu a seguir foi algo que poderiamos dizer inimaginavel em todo sentido da palavra, o braco de Ichigo se regenerou numa velocidade intensa. E em menos de 10 segundos, um novo braço apareceu no local. Sarutobi ficou congelado com isso.

Sarutobi. -Regeneração de Alta Velocidade. Como um simples Gillian pode ter tal capacidade? O que é você?

Sarutobi estava tão perdido em seus pensamento que nem notou o que estava acontecendo com o seu adversário. Ichigo sentiu seu instinto tomar conta dele de novo, toda a energia do seu corpo começou a se concentrar na sua boca. Uma bola vermelha de proporções monumentais se formou na frente, tudo isso numa grande velocidade. Um cero, a mesma coisa que Sarutobi usou contra ele, Ichigo iria usar contra o macaco, ele disparou a bola de sua boca em direção a Sarutobi formando uma imensa cratera no local a onde o macaco estava. Quando a poeira baixou o pobre macaco estava quase morto, sua perna estava faltando e seu corpo parecia todo quebrado, mas ele continuava falando. A fome de Ichigo era insurpotável e ele iria devorar o macaco.

Sarutobi. -Esse Cero foi pelo menos três vezes maior do que de um Gillian normal e ainda mais poderoso do que o meu. Parece que esse é o meu fim. Você me matou Gillian Branco. Eu só tenho um favor, evolua para se tornar um Vato Lorde, se for para eu morrer aqui. Eu espero que eu seja lembrado por ter sido morto pelo mais forte.

Ichigo devorou o macaco sem piedade, novamente preenchendo o vázio em seu buraco. Ele sentiu seu poder aumentar, seus pensamentos ficaram mais claros. 'Se torna um Vasto Lorde. Talvez assim esse vázio dentro de mim acabe. Eu irei lembrar disso Sarutobi.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A fome não se satifaz, o vázio dentro de mim é cada vez mais insurpotável, a única coisa que me impede de enloquecer nessa imensa vastidão é a necessidade de devorar. Devorar esses monstros do meu lado, embora eu seja igual a essas criaturas. 'Talvez esse seja o significado da minha vida.' Um cheiro delicioso encheu o meu nariz, algum em meu ser dizia que seja o que fosse eu precisava comê-los.

Tatsuki chegou numa clareira para encontrar cinco pessoas vestindo roupas negras com espadas em punho, eles estavam cercado de Hollows ao seu redor. Quando uma das figuras virou para ela. Os hollows menores se afastaram do local, deixando só ela e eles.

Um deles falou.-Ashido é um Gillian. Precisamos de um esquadrão inteiro de Shinigamis treinados para leva-los.

Ashido. -Eu nunca vi um Gillian desse jeito, olhem a máscara dele. A parte superior se parece com um tigre, mas não se esqueça que somos um esquadrão qualificado. Vamos levá-lo para baixo facilmente.

Tatsuki balança seu pé chutando o um dos homens numa árvore próxima, os companheiros deles cobram em direção a ela na esperança de vingar seu companheiro. Um deles levantou uma bola de vermelha e apontou na sua direção, a bola acertou o rosto de Orihime, mas não causou nenhum dano nela.

Ele falou em choque. -Um Hadou de nível 31, o Shakkahō, não foi capaz de ferir ele.

Eles estava tão chocados que não reparou a mão de Tatsuki agarrar o homem, ela simplismente o esmagou na sua mão, eles estavam desesperados. Ela não se importava, ele foi engolido como se fosse nada demais. Seus companheiros cobraram ela cegamente, enquanto avançavam em sua direção, ela simplismente concentrou sua energia espiritual na sua boca formando uma grande bola carmersin.

Ashido. -Se espalhem é um Cero.

Ela dispara o ataque e seu Cero só acerta o ar, mas a sua força é tão grande que cria uma ventania enorme. Cada um dos Shinigamis saltou para o ar desviando dele, Tatsuki balançou a sua mão e esmagou os dois Shinigamis numa árvore, pena que esses dois tiveram o azar de desviar para o lado errado. Ela engoliu os seus restos mortais que estavam na sua mão e se virou para os outros dois. Uma mulher e o homem Ashido.

A mulher. -Ashido temos que fugir daqui não podemos derrotar ele.

Ashido. -Eu tive uma ideia você cria uma barreira, então eu vou acerta ela com um Hadou para que possamos fugir.

A mulher. -Deixa comigo Kidou Barreira Número 21 Yosumi o shahei. Me prometa uma coisa Ashido, sobreviva por favor.

Ashido. -Eu irei.

Uma barreira em forma de um quadrado surgiu na frente deles, Ashido estava prestes a lançar o seu golpe quando a mão de Tatsuki atravessou a barreira e pegou sua companheiro. O Gillian a engoliu viva, enquanto ela se debatia. Ele estava assstado, o Hollow simplismente atravessou a barreira como se ela não existe. O que infernos estava havendo? Nenhum Hollow deveria ser capaz disso. Ashido quase foi esmagado pelo pé de Tatsuki.

Ashido. -Seu desgraçado acha que vai me matar como os outro.

O Menos uivou um grito sem sentido.

Ashido. -Você não vai me matar, mesmo que eu tenha que fugir hoje, outro dia irei matá-lo seu Hollow sem coração. Seu monstro.

Ele desapareceu com uma velocidade intensa, Tatsuki ficaria sozinha na clareira. Foi quando ela sentiu seu poder aumentar, e seus pensamentos clarearem um pouco mais. 'Shinigamis, eles são interessante. Espero poder comer mais deles.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Então se vocês estão gostando desse tipo de história, o formato e o enredo em que ela está se formando deixem nos comentários as suas opiniões. Elas muitas vezes não interferem na história, mas é muito bom saber o que aqueles que acompanham as minhas histórias pensam. Até a próxima.**


End file.
